Forgotten Truths
by itsaPEZwitch
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP!! - - -Mary asked her aunt to look for some things about Gaia's family....what ever happened to the things that she found? And what would happen if Gaia found out. (takes place right after #12)
1. Nightmares

Hindu's and Buddhist's believe in reincarnation and Karma, when I was little my dad used to make me read about different cultures and basically everything about them, their religion, the way they dress, their language and anything else that they could fit into those books. Last week in World History (the day that I had picked to actually show up for the class) we were studying Buddhism. They believe that your position in life is determined by your karma, the way you acted in your past life. And that makes me wonder **What kind of horrible person I was in my last life to deserve this one.**

Who would ever think that Ella the step monster would actually help me in some way in this lifetime? I was probably the last person that ever thought she would even attempt to help me in some small miniscule way. I didn't think it was possible. It was one of the things that I had actually counted on,** one of the only things I knew I could believe in.**

I don't remember most of it…I had blacked out after the short fight with the assassin but when I woke up I looked in front of me and I saw them, I saw ALL of them. My mother, Mary, and now Ella,** now all of their blood bathed the snow.** I've lost so many people in this life that I was beginning to loose track…And from what I know all of their deaths, disapearences, everything that happened to them is due to one person. Loki. Ella worked for Loki, she told me that he was the one that killed my mother, he was probably the one that killed Mary too.  
  


**The Forgotten Truth  
Chapter 1: Nightmares  
By: Hope**

  
  
  


'Ella Niven sent me to kill you…' the voice echoed in Gaia's mind. Even now, so many weeks after it had happened nightmares of the day still haunted her dreams. 

"Don't! Don't shoot her." Gaia could still hear Ella struggling to get up and get just a little closer to Gaia and the assassin. "There's been a mistake! I'm the one you want! She's Ella Niven! I'm Gaia Moore!" When had this taken place? Gaia was pretty sure that she had been knocked out at this point of time because it was like she was watching it from a bystander's point of view.

The terror on Ella's face was indescribable as the assassin turned and faced her. But next to the terror, a small percentage of what Gaia saw in Ella was confidence and maybe even a small bit of pride or happiness as he walked up to her and away from Gaia. Ella closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight against him. "Gaia will be alright now…" Ella's voice once again echoed through Gaia's head. Then he pulled the trigger.

  
  
Gaia woke up in a cold sweat and scanned the area. She was in Mary Moss's room. Her eyes drifted to the computer screen, which had a sign on it blinking "You've got mail!" Gaia yawned and walked over to the computer. She was about to press the enter key and see what new mail she had when she noticed the E-mail address next to it…maryubuggin@alloymail.com 

"Why would anyone mail Mary…?" Gaia thought aloud…she should respect what's left of Mary's privacy but what if this had something to do with the guy that killed her? Before Gaia knew it she found herself opening the message. 

From: Clibrarian@nyu.edu 

To: maryubuggin@alloymail.com 

Subject: To whom it may concern 

Hello, my name is Christina Richman and I have recently taken over the position of your aunt in the NYU library. It seems that before…before her timely death, she was able to get the information that you wanted on the Moore's and the Niven's. There are some very interesting articles of information on someone known as Loki… If you could stop by my office sometime soon I believe it would really help whatever your looking for. 

Gaia still couldn't believe it…why would Mary be looking for things on her? "You don't know how it happened Gaia? You don't know how your mother died or why your father disappeared?" Mary's words tore through what was left of Gaia's soul and sunk deep down to the bottom of it. 

Gaia stared at the computer screen "she was able to get the information that you wanted on the Moore's" Gaia repeated to herself, not knowing whether to run straight to the NYU library or to delete the e-mail **And track down the sick son of a bitch who sent this to her. **

Gaia changed into her torn cargo pants and threw on a sweatshirt. Whatever this librarian had found had most definitely cost her and Mary's life and there wasn't a chance that Gaia was going to let those two lives go to waste. She grabbed her messenger bag and walked out of Mary's room, closing the e-mail before she left.

She walked out to the main door and turned the knob, ready to leave when… "Gaia where are you going at this time in the morning?" Mrs. Moss yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Gaia had almost forgotten that people cared about where she went now. **She forgot that she had people that would wonder where she was at all hours of the night. **

"I'm just going out for some breakfast before school," she lied, trying her hardest to put on her fake innocent smile. 

Mrs. Moss bought it and smiled at her. "Do you need any money?" How could Mary ever have felt unloved and lonely….these people…her family was amazing. 

"No, I'm covered." Gaia walked out the door and paused, looking back in the apartment. "But thanks." Mrs. Moss smiled and walked back to her room as Gaia closed the door and headed for the NYU library.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Hey guys! Well I hope That you like the fic, this takes place RIGHT after #12 yea i know thats pretty far back but i really liked the way that it ended, leaving so many things open and crap. pleeaase review with your opinions!!!!!!! 


	2. Handicapable

**Forgotten Truths  
Chapter 2: Handicapable  
By:Hope **

Ed Fargo weaved his way through the busy crowds of Manhattan. This was one of the times he was happy that he wasn't able to feel his legs because he was pretty sure that he'd have walked or wheeled right back inside from the cold. Why was he even out here this early? He should be going to school but he wanted to talk to Gaia about what happened to Ella, even if she didn't want to talk about it. Ed just wanted to be there for her in any way that he possibly could, even if she loved Sam, not him. **Even if she didn't give a rat's ass about him,** he would want to help her.

"Well speak of the devil." Ed said to himself as he spotted Gaia walking into the NYU library. "Hey, Gaia!" he yelled, trying to catch up to her. He began to start wheeling towards the entrance when something bumped into his wheelchair, stopping him. "Of course….stairs…" he sighed, wheeling to the handicap entrance. Luckily Ed had become an expert of 'up hill' wheeling and didn't take him that long to get up the huge ramp and into the building but by the time he got into the main lobby, **Miss Gaia Moore was no where to be seen.** It was no use trying to find her now, **this was a maze and Ed was the rat looking for the prize,** looking for Gaia Moore. Ed sighed and turned around, heading for the school.  
  



	3. Subject A

**Forgotten Truths  
Chapter 3: Subject A  
By: Hope**

Loki slammed his fist against the table. How had Ella left him in the blue like this? How had she ever betrayed him? He was so sure that he had had her under perfect control, and he had until she was sent to watch over his Gaia. And now because of his small error...yes his, Ella wasn't all to blame at this, he had millions of dollars missing from numerous bank accounts all over the world and who knew what else would happen as a result of it.

Loki heard a beep coming from his Laptop. He quickly walked over to it and opened up his e-mail account. 

To: L  
From: J3  
Date: January 27  
File: 776244  
Subject: Gaia Moore

Subject was seen leaving Moss residence at 7:34:05 a.m. Is believed to be heading to NYU library. 

Loki finished reading the message and quickly opened up the reply option.

To: J3  
From: Loki  
Date: January 27  
File: 776244  
Subject: RE: Gaia Moore 

Procede to tail subject with extreme caution. Do not be seen under any circumstances. Find out subject's motives and report back as soon as possible. 


	4. Old Ladies and Dungeons

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! I've had this one written for a long time but just never got to posting it, more soon to come with longer chapters!!! :) (And Gaia was in Mary's bed because she lived with the mosses after Ella died)   
  


**Forgotten Truths  
Chapter 4: Old Ladies and Dungeons  
By: Hope**  
  


Gaia made her way into the library and right up to the counter with the deaf librarian sitting behind it, reading some mushy love novel. "Excuse me." Gaia said while impatiently looking around, **as though she had something better to do.**

After a few more seconds of Gaia waiting impatiently at the desk, the old woman lifted her head up and put on a fake smile. "How may I help you sweetie?"

This old lady probably was used to saying those things to her 8000 grandchildren that would come over every holiday and she would read them stories, tell them about her and how their parents were when they were their age, maybe she thought that Gaia had a grandmother (presuming that the one in Russia isn't dead) just like that. Or maybe Gaia was just thinking too much.

"Where can I find Christina Richman?" Gaia asked, once again looking impatient.

"Hold on one second dearie." The old woman smiled again while slowly pulling her glasses over her eyes from where they were resting on her head. She moved her chair over to a small computer screen and began to slowly type in the name. "I'm sorry hunny, how do you spell that?" She asked, turning back to Gaia. But Gaia was already gone, determined to find her her own way.

The one good thing about the NYU library was that it was so big that they had to have signs pointing in almost every direction, thus slowly leading Gaia down a dark stairwell to Christina's office. It had taken her a few minutes to find the place, but it was probably better than having to spell out Christina's name 10 times to the librarian. Although she had expected something strange, Gaia was still surprised that there was a part of the library like this, it seemed more like some dungeon from medeval times then some under-used offices. Along with the sudden coldness of the new area, (which sent a shiver up Gaia's spine.) there was a damp smell too it, like there had been some sort of water leak and no one had bothered to clean it up.

Gaia turned a corner and found herself in a long hallway, full of white, square looking doors on either side of her. She slowly proceeded down the hallway, carefully reading the sign of each door, making sure that she wouldn't pass the room by accident.

Gaia had reached the dead end of the hallway when she had finally reached the door with the label of "Christina Richman" on it. She lightly knocked on the door, looking to her left to make sure that no one was following her there. **Boy, was she paranoid.**

"Yes?" Gaia heard a voice come from inside of the room. "Come in, please." Gaia slowly opened the door and found a small cubicle looking room with a big brown desk, a laptop and some random paintings that were hung on the walls.

There was a small looking woman sitting at the desk. She had glasses on and looked at her computer screen, furiously typing away on the keyboard. She had blonde hair, wrapped up in a neat bun and looked as though she had just recently gotten out of college. "How may I help you?" She asked, finally looking up from her laptop but continuing to type.

"Hi, i'm Gai--I'm Mary Moss." Gaia said, not knowing if the woman would have been willing to give her the information if she had thought that she was someone besides Mary.

Christina stopped typing and stood up, looking at Gaia, studying her. "Hello....I'm very sorry about - - -"

"Yea...well, you said that you had something to show me?" Gaia asked, not wanting to be distracted from what she was there to get.

"Yes...yes, I suppose I do." Christina said as she bent down onto the floor and opened a drawer in the desk. The shuffling of papers were heard and then Christina popped up from under the desk, holding a very large packet. She gave Gaia a weak smile and handed them too her.

Gaia took the papers and started flipping through them. She was half-expecting to find out that it was some sort of sham, or really bad joke but everything seemed authentic enough. Half of the pages were encripted, but that wouldn't give her too much of problem. 

While still looking at the papers, Gaia began to walk out the door of the office but found that Christina was still looking at her, as though she had something else to say. "Is there anything else?" Gaia asked, annoyed that she would have to wait even a minute longer until she was able to decode the papers. The woman hesitated for a second, considering her words. "I'm very sorry for your loss." She said. 

"So am I...." Gaia stated under her breath as she made her way out the door. 


End file.
